


What happen to us?

by Ma1roo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), i guess, use of real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma1roo/pseuds/Ma1roo
Summary: You're cruel, you know for breaking your promise and leaving me.This story is in 1st POV
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 58





	What happen to us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I tried to make a fluff for my first time writing for this fandom but my insufferable ass wants to make angst. I hope to write the story longer but I don't have any words anymore

**Dreamy poo**

_Nick_

_I'm sorry but we need to break up._

What.

What does he mean by that? How do I answer that? Dear god, what is happening? What should I say? 

**You**

_Is it something that I do?_

Clay, please say that you're joking. You know that I can't live without you. I don't have anyone else to go to or anyone to live for left. 

**Dreamy poo**

_It's not you_

_Really_

_It's me_

_We're hurting each other Nick_

**You**

_We can make this work_

Right?

_Just give me one more chance_

**Dreamy poo**

_I'm sorry_

_But we won't work_

I think I stop breathing for a minute. My brain stops functioning to process it. My eyes burn and my hand that holds my phone starts shaking.

Why? We can work. We can still talk about it. You said you will never be like the others. I also tried to get better for you. You tell me that you won't break your promise. Our promise-

_But why do you still hurt yourself? Those cuts under your sleeve. The constant pain you went through because of all the medication. The dark eye bags under your eyes from insomnia. What can you say about that, Nick? You're only torturing yourself by being with him._

I took a shaky breath and type an 'ok'. I don't know what else to say. I can write a whole 300 words essay for school but I don't know what to answer this.

I turned my phone off and stood up from the chair I was sitting on with shaky legs. I slowly made my way to the bedroom. Maybe if I sleep it will away...

Right? This is just a nightmare. Of course it is, Clay won't suddenly text me to break up with me.

I pushed the door open. Take easy steps Nick. The bed is not that far. You can sleep first and wake up with Clay cuddling you.

No.

My legs pass out when I reach the bedside. My hand clenched the bedsheet for dear life while my other hand clasps my mouth. Fat tears ran down my face. I want to wail. I want to shout. I want to curse at my existence. But my hand is preventing it from coming out.

What is happening? Why do I still need to hold myself back? I'm alone now. He left already. Through my blurry vision, I saw my arm that is now exposed because of the sweater sleeve being slid down. Multiple new and old cuts and scars decorated my already broken hand. If I'm going crazy, I would scratch my hand to open the cuts again.

I want to leave this place. Can I leave? Have I not suffer enough? God, do you hate me since I was born? You never give me time to have a genuinely happy moment that doesn't make me start to doubt myself.

_You can't leave. You know it. You promised that to Clay._

Oh.

I start crying harder and slump down, resting my head on the cold floor, both my hand clutches my heart as I sobbed to myself. I don't remember when I fell asleep on the cold floor.

The next time I open my eyes, I was hoping to be on the bed with Clay cuddled up to my side but the only thing I get was the cold look of the side of my bed. It was entirely quiet, no birds chirping, no rain, no sound of the shower from the bathroom, nothing. My vision becomes blurry again but I rub my eyes harshly to stop it from escaping. I just woke up but I already feel so tired that I can feel in it my bone.

I forced myself to stand up. I swayed from side to side while making my way to the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water and chug it down while leaning onto the counter. My throat burned just by drinking. Have I not stop crying even while sleeping?

I closed my eyes and will the headache to soot away. I ended up shaking my head repeatedly and pushed myself up.

_You need to take care of yourself Nick or Clay would be upset._

No, stop. Please. I don't want to cry for him.

_Then who are you going to cry for? Yourself? Don't be pathetic. You stop living for yourself years ago._

I slid down and rest my back on the drawer behind me. Everything was spinning. I can't breathe. It feels like I'm underwater and my energy slowly slipping away after hours of trying to swim to the surface.

Yet, no matter how tired I am, I still tried to claw my way back up. I tried to open my mouth to yell for help but the only thing that comes out was the bubbles of oxygen that leave my lung. 

_It's time to give up. Don't you think so?_

I could only watch helplessly as the surface once again becoming further away from me. It slowly becomes darker and darker. I closed my eyes as my consciousness slowly drifts away from my brain. 

I barely register the sound of the front door being slammed open. I just shrugged it off as my brain trying to create a long lost hope for me. 

Suddenly, there was a warm pair of hands on my body, shaky voice trying to keep me awake as they look at my body for any injuries or blood. I blink slowly, trying to get the blurriness away.

When I could focus on the person in front of me, I broke.

"Karl?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^ If you don't mind, please comment or leave kudos


End file.
